


A Midsummer Beach's Queen

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Public Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Out of reach and out of sight, the bewitching queen takes her Master out on a summer getaway. However, relaxation and the sea are not the only things in her mind.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Semiramis | Assassin of Red
Kudos: 19





	A Midsummer Beach's Queen

The turbulent tropical headwinds carried a dampening resistance against the Noble Phantasm, Hanging Gardens of Babylon's leisure sail after an hour of moving east. Its floating giant mass created a large disk of shadow across a wide span of the treeline populating the island.

Ritsuka was amazed and a little terrified by the scenery from inside the inner sanctum of the moving fortress. There were long, narrow gaps stretching across the stone perimeter where the breeze slipped through and provided a perfect, yet dangerous if he was careless, window to the outside. He shot a peculiar glance towards the queen sitting on her high throne, a bored expression on her face. "Really, you had to use your Noble Phantasm like this? Seems kind of over the top, even for you," he inquired.

"I assure you, Master, it is much faster this way." Semiramis was leaning against her palm while her elbows felt the comfortable velvet armrest of her extravagant chair. She looked in deep thought. A soft veil surrounded her on opposite sides, while a platter of fruits and decadent sweets was stationed near her, ready to be devoured at her leisure. "I would rather not directly Rayshift there and allow the loud people of Chaldea to discover our destination."

Lots of Semiramis' actions have puzzled Ritsuka, or rather, she herself was puzzling.

A woman with excessive pride.

A deadly gaze that would gnaw at your bones.

Not to mention ambiguous values that butted heads with his.

The existence that was Semiramis, the poisoner, was a medium of misfortune for him.

Their relationship had been on a tightrope.

One wanted to save the world. The other sought indulgence.

He couldn't see how he would get along with that woman with their completely different personalities. And they didn't, unsurprisingly. He was quite troubled but tolerant of her high-and-mighty attitude. Those types of women were especially hard to deal with, not because he had his own pride, but because he wanted to treat her as equals. However, as expected, the road was a steep one. Countless times the woman had shunned him, and countless times he tried to prove himself to her.

If she wasn't such a breathtaking beauty, he would have given in too.

He knew of how laced with muddy darkness her history had been, of how deeply rooted treachery was in her being. She often displayed it in her cruel, sadistic ways, often terrorizing their enemies while giving herself the best possible view of their agony.

"You do trust me, correct, Master?" Her voice rang across the spacious floor, spurring Ritsuka from his thoughts. He saw her sharp eyes watching him carefully. There was a hint of concern in her tone that she seemed reluctant to show.

Yet that didn't stop him from gaining a foothold into her world.

"Of course." Ritsuka nodded.

Semiramis diverted her gaze.

"Why do you ask?"

"It is nothing." She coughed. "We shall be arriving soon."

"You're really not planning on telling me what's going on?"

There was a pause before she looked down at him, grinning. "Quite inquisitive for an accomplished mage, aren't we? But alas, I must refrain from divulging my goal to you, for now at least."

The young man sighed and watched the clouds pass through them.

First, he was ambushed at his room, then he was led by the nose without prior explanation, and now finally riding along with her on her Noble Phantasm of all things to some unknown location. Their relationship had really indeed changed.

Ritsuka felt the entire place shift, perhaps a sign of their reaching the destination. The walls rumbled, and the airflow coming from the narrow openings came to a halt. He grabbed a stone pillar for support during the brisk movements and planted his feet firmly. There was a sense of weightlessness under him when his surroundings began to descend. When it finally stopped after a few minutes, he turned and found Semiramis curtly rising and lifting her long skirt off the ground before going down the steps. It was probably going to be difficult for her, so he met her halfway through and extended his hand out.

"My, how nice of you." She leered at his gesture but took his hand, keenly wrapping her fingers around his palm. "I can always count on you, Master." He blushed at that. She was a peculiar one, a thorny rose that produced sweet nectar. But she showed this side to him exclusively. Any other person in Chaldea would have been met with a frightening glare and a hidden spike in her palm to prick them.

They walked down together. Her hand felt cold, he thought, as though it hadn't been affected by the intense heat of the weather, or maybe it was his that had gotten warm. Her visage was like a slick shadow around the bright noon sun. Elusive yet eye-catching, she was indeed puzzling. She looked like she was plotting something, but at the same time having fun.

Despite his show of gallantry, he had to rely on her to lead them out of that labyrinthine passageway outside the door, a task she seemed amused at fulfilling.

He felt her hand slip away from his once they saw the exit, a gaping hole at the head of a wide ramp. It was quite a bright paradise-like scene. Just as he was about to disembark and check out the nice land, she pulled his collar to stop him, nearly choking him.

"And where might you be going?" She narrowed her eyes and pointed at the large bag beside the exit, neatly stashed away inconspicuously. "Your job is to carry the luggage."

Ritsuka turned his head to the side and frowned. "For real?" Being a pack mule was the one thing he hated the most and looking at the sheer size of that luxury travel bag, he'd sooner be breaking his back than enjoying the fresh air.

The dark-haired woman chuckled at his distress and watched him walk away without a hint of motivation. "What other reason do I have for dragging you along? Now, hurry. I want to set out to the beach before sundown."

"B-Beach?!" Grinding to a halt, Ritsuka's face turned from dejected to bewilderment in a split-second. There was indeed a small sliver, a faint whiff, of sea breeze that he could faintly catch. "We're going to the beach?!"

"Enough talking," she snapped, "or do you want to stay here and watch over my Noble Phantasm?"

"No thanks, pretty sure it already has enough security measures on its own!" He hurried over just as Semiramis stepped outside with ease despite on her heels, pulling at the trolley with all his might across the marble floor and crimson carpets.

It was odd how a change of scenery could disorient Ritsuka so much. It had been a while since the last time he visited a place right in the middle of the wilderness. The sun's intensity was nothing to scoff at. He'd be red in no time if he didn't hide under some form of shade. Thankfully the flying fortress landed them in a spot full of tall palm trees. Once he got down the ramp and reached Semiramis, who had been waiting for him all this time, he followed her back as they made their way across trees. He held himself back from smiling at the bizarre match that the ancient queen made with the untamed landscape. She looked perfect inside a castle or a mausoleum, but in a jungle, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Semiramis came to a halt in the middle of a shaded clearing and looked at him, eyes narrowed. "This should be far enough. Bring over my belongings and wait for me."

Puzzled, Ritsuka did as he was told. Pulling that bag across the deep-rooted forest floor was no joke. He hit many bumps and carried it across rocky areas. Eventually, the pair came to a stop in a fairly open grove, which puzzled Ritsuka, as there weren't any signs of sand and the sounds of crashing waves still resounded in the distance.

She bent down as he stepped back and opened her things. He tried to make out what was inside, but from his angle, he could only see a change of clothes and various items resembling a folded tent. After digging deep inside, she pulled out some sort of contraption made out of gold and silk.

"Come over here," she ordered. "I need you to install this around this clearing. Use the trees as supports and attach these protrusions to secure them."

He furrowed his brows and examined the strange invention until he noticed it was a wide shower curtain. Whoever made this must have been a strange inventor indeed.

"What is wrong?" Her golden eyes examined him critically.

"N-no, it's nothing." He got to work following her instructions. It was a lot easier than he thought thanks to its surprisingly intuitive design. Really, who made this thing? While he sweated and attached the ring to the surrounding trees, Semiramis rummaged through her belongings in silence, without a care to what he was doing. Once he was finished, they were surrounded by a thick veil of white with the woman at the center.

He glanced around the perimeter, examining his work. In spite of his earlier reluctance, he had to admit that he did a good job erecting the curtain and securing the large ring. As he was about to turn back to face his Servant, his vision went black as a piece of cloth hit him straight in the face. After pulling it off, annoyed, he found that it was a cloth, particularly Semiramis' lengthy black sleeve, taken off from its master's arm. Its partner soon followed it after being tossed into his hand.

Looking up, he found the Assassin disentangling her silk choker along with the golden bangle around it with both hands. Her expression didn't change as their eyes met.

Tossing to him the thin garment, she spoke, "Hold these for me as I change."

"Wait, what?!"

But before he could get any answers, her hands were already shedding away the tight, strapless bodice from her cleavage. Gently, as she peeled the top in front of him, his eyes couldn't stray from the tantalizing sight. Semiramis was unaware, or perhaps she didn't care if he was straining to catch glimpses of her undressing. He sucked in his breath after seeing her large mounds uncovered from the elegant dress, surprised that he could see her bare nipples out in the open. As more of her dress descended her shapely form, more of her perfect skin came to light and burnt into his vision.

The flow of events was like a dream. If there was anything genuine that Ritsuka thought about the Assassin Servant, it was the fact that she was the most attractive woman in all of Chaldea. He spent many nights just thinking about her and only her after he had gotten used to her often cold nature. There were many beautiful Servants in Chaldea, like Scathach, Raikou, and Medea, but it was only Semiramis herself that stood above the rest is his mind, the poisoner having this potent air of beauty that solidified herself as the grandest woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

Those thoughts came as Semiramis bunched her dress along her thin waistline. The curvature of her smooth stomach, completely bare for only his eyes to see, made him swallow a large lump in his throat and dig his toes in the flat of his shoes, waiting for what was to come...

Her charm was that she was well aware of her natural assets and was not afraid to show it. In fact, he swore that she deliberately teased him with more than a few glimpses in the past while not bearing a hint of emotion on her face.

Rapid thoughts and fantasies played in his head as the dress pooled at her feet, leaving her clad in nothing but her black lace panties under a matching garter belt holding her stockings in place. It was so hard to contain himself in front of this drop-dead sexy woman. He just wanted to take that last couple of steps to close the distance and take her mouth and feel up her holy mounds. But he knew it was like a moth being driven towards a flame. This incredible scenario reeked of a trap, and he could only imagine what kind of fate she would bring him had he executed those things. He had poison resistance, but knowing Semiramis, she'd shower him with the stuff until he was overpowered with the deluge.

But behind the sensual scene, he couldn't help but wonder why exactly she was doing all this? Why did she take him out here in this paradise? Why was she allowing him to see her strip naked in front of him? It just didn't make any sense.

Eventually, he heard a sigh.

"Are you just going to stand there and ogle at me like a lecher, or are you going to help me out here and take my dress?" She said impatiently as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

Ritsuka's mouth flapped open and closed at the sight, even feeling the pressure beneath his pants. "S-sorry…" He began to step forward, holding the rest of her clothing. "I'll be right there."

Semiramis waited for him, posing half-naked in the middle of the wilderness. Countless questions still kept popping in his mind under her gaze, but the immediate task was needing his attention. He had to pour all his concentration into not looking at her splendid round bust as he got down before her. Grabbing her dress off the ground after she stepped out of them, his line of sight fell onto her slender legs, but only for a moment, as he noticed her fingers working meticulously, in a pace that by no means was hurried, slowly fiddling the tiny belts before unlatching them from her dark stockings.

The belts hung loosely around her bare thighs as she addressed him, "I permit you to take off my stockings for me."

He was taken aback, completely bewildered, but couldn't find a reason to talk back. Her thighs were soft as he hooked his fingers around the fragile fabric. With a bit more strength, he could easily rip it apart, but he'd like to avoid that or she would give him a piece of her mind. Still, rolling down the stocking of the queen was stimulating. The steady pace that his hands worked with even surprised him. Once he got the fabric down to her foot, she lifted it up and allowed him to roll the stocking down her heel and eventually her toes. He was chewing at his own lips when his attention went to her other leg. Still, he couldn't believe he was stripping her. The reality was that the notorious Semiramis was getting naked in front of him without a single fuss or complaint.

Suspicions were floating in his mind. Surely there was some reason behind her strange behavior. He couldn't call themselves close enough to have this sort of relationship. It's just that they had been growing closer as of late, their relationship slowly becoming more and more cordial with each passing encounter. Something must have happened to her which resulted in this kind of outcome.

"Done," he muttered when he got the articles bunched up in his arm. He looked up at her and found a view that burnt itself into his retinas. Mere inches away from his nose was her crotch and even further away from that was her impressive chest. Yet, even as he drank in the sight, Semiramis still merely glanced at him without worry.

"Very well," was the only thing she said before pulling the garter down and bending over without hesitation. Not a single bead of sweat trailed down her skin as her two globes descended upon him. Frozen in place, he could only gawk when she hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her panties. The scanty, yet elegant, underwear with dark floral accents and lace ribbons gently descended down her thick thighs and fell unto the dirt ground with a soft sigh. She retrieved them without a word before dropping them off unto the pile in his arm. "Take good care of these for me."

"Semiramis..." Ritsuka blurted out.

"Yes?" Her lips curled into a smile, a hand landing on her bare hip.

"Is it really okay for us to be doing this out here?"

She noticed his weariness and spoke up in a commanding tone, "Is it okay that I am allowing you to see me nude, or is it okay that we are here together without leaving a note, is what you are asking?"

"Both." He bit his lip and diverted his gaze. "Both. Why are you even doing this in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to bathe in the sun and perhaps take a little dip. Is that so much to ask?"

"N-no, not really."

"Or perhaps you prefer it with somebody else?"

"No," he replied without missing a beat, "I have no problems with… with seeing you like this. It's just that I don't understand the reasoning behind it."

It seemed a faint sigh escaped her at that. Was he being troublesome? Regardless, she didn't seem too annoyed. She wagged her finger, beckoning him to come closer, as those notorious sharp eyes glimmered under the wild canopy. Curious, he stood upright and waited for what was to come. What he didn't expect was her cupping his cheeks and pulling him close, surprising him with the soft sensation of her lips meshing against his own in a gentle, passionate embrace, heat spreading out across his face. Ritsuka immediately went stiff as her smouldering breath escaped into his mouth, filling him with wild, extraordinary feelings. It only lasted for a moment that felt all too short and unsatisfying.

Then from that single contact came several colorful explosions in his head. Semiramis was cold, that much was true, but these past few days had her always checking up on him and his training, even without any serious events going on. Though she still seemed like the same old person, there was a hint of sentiment in her words when she inquired about him, or when they were going to head out next.

"Does that answer your question?" She purred, releasing him. Her eyes carried an excited twinkle in them as her lips thinned into a crescent shape.

"I had no idea," mouthed Ritsuka aghast. Now it was his turn to feel the sweat trickle down his back from the sun.

"How could you, when you always had your attention on somebody else?"

He chuckled at that. "I have nothing to say in my defense."

"In any case, I presume we are all in agreement now? Then step back a little so I can finish changing." She didn't even wait for him to nod at her question before she bent down and retrieved her swimwear.

She made quite a tantalizing show of putting on her suit, slipping her legs and arms in the gaps, bending over at times or stretching out her back, just taking risque poses knowing that he would be watching every moment. It was a dark one-piece that she chose, a slim collection of fabric that was held together by a web of strings. Once she finished putting it on, he saw that it had a long, narrow gap down her cleavage and across her stomach to her crotch, and surprisingly, nothing but the strings supporting her attire covered her back, making it virtually naked.

She gave a glance behind her as she caught him checking out her rear. "I see you quite like my choice. It is only fitting that you are speechless, but I did not pick you as my suitor for being mute. Do you not have something to say to me?"

He blinked twice and tried to come up with something. "You look amazing in that, Semiramis. I'm no poet, and you've probably heard a lot of flattering stuff from people in your era, but I think right now you are the most beautiful woman ever."

Whatever her reaction was, she didn't show it as she took a step forward. "Is that so? With how easy to please you are, I'm not even surprised by your response."

She went off on her own, making Ritsuka follow after putting away her things and struggling to pull her bag along.

They arrived at a sunny beach near the rocky crescent coast. Gulls flew overhead, and he caught her watching them with a soft expression before turning to him and reverting back to a stricter persona.

He was ordered to set things in her desired spot where the distance was close to the treeline. There were many of the things she had stored that he had to unpack and assemble. One of those things was an outdoor chaise lounge that stretched and accommodated the full length of her body. There was also an umbrella that he had to put up beside her. For him, there was the tiny foldable chair that was a bit cramped, yet at least she didn't forget to provide a change of clothes for him.

Ritsuka came out of the bushes wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He was impressed they were the perfect size. Walking towards their spot, he found the woman sitting upright and spreading lotion across her arms. Her skin seemed even more radiant on this sunny setting.

By the time he got his chair to the shade of the umbrella and sat down, the Servant had already finished and was tying up her hair into a pony-tail.

"Master," she cooed while her face was buried in her arms. "Rub lotion on my back. Be careful though, if you do a poor job I will not hesitate to use you as a test subject for my poison."

He winced after imagining that.

"Hop to it," she said, lying down on her belly and brushing her hair to the side off her back.

Quickly taking the bottle and dabbing the contents into his palm, he took a peek at the Servant's slender form.

He would be lying if he said that the length of her back, the curves of her shoulders blades, the recess at her lower back, and the twin peaks uncovered but divided by a pitch-black string didn't excite him. The Assyrian queen might have not been so careless back then as she was now, and he was thankful for that. Nobody was luckier than him to have a front-row seat to this splendid woman sprawled out before him.

To call Semiramis' body a work of art was an understatement. Each fine line, each taut fiber, and each jutting mass was carved to perfection.

Ritsuka got under the shade. Semiramis had folded her arms under her face and let her legs stretch out on the long beach chair. After taking her side, Ritsuka tentatively placed his palms on each shoulder. Those narrow planes were easily encompassed by his fingers. She laid still as he started gently stroking her smooth skin. It was difficult to describe the incredible sensation he felt at that moment. The sounds of the bristling trees and the crashing of waves immediately disappeared. His focus narrowed down towards the feeling of Semiramis' back as he worked his way down, stretching his fingers across the area underneath her arms. His fingertips came dangerously close to the sides of the woman's ample bosom. Even if he knew Semiramis would likely not mind it, he was still cautiously avoiding the contact out of reflex. This was a dangerous, unpredictable woman after all. Rather than gambling on her leniency, he'd rather take his job with all due seriousness.

"Your hands are quite sturdy," Semiramis muttered in a slow slur with the waves, "and strong."

"Thanks." That compliment surprised him. Wasn't this the first time he heard her utter something positive about his ability?

There was not a single sound of protest from her even with him tracing every detail of her back with his fingertips. He was afraid he was taking too long feeling the delicate area but the incredible softness was too alluring for him. The poisoner had always given off a tense feeling, yet he couldn't have imagined that beneath her intimidating uniform lay a gentle body.

"You have adapted well," she spoke in between his strokes. "It is a good idea that we have this beach all to ourselves, don't you think?"

Ritsuka nodded, a drop of sweat trailing down his cheekbone.

Summer's heat was turning the space into a bright, yellow oasis. Between that and the hot body bewitching him, Ritsuka was melting like ice cream.

It was impossible to miss the sharp eyes peeking at him, relishing at his distress.

"Mmm…. slow down just a little bit. I do not want you making the slightest mistake out of haste." She shrugged her bare shoulders and shifted her face back into her arms.

Taking a deep breath, he followed and made his rubbing firmer. The queen let out a satisfied sigh, as he covered every inch of her back. He slipped his hand beneath the thin rope latching the two sides of her suit together as he spread the moist liquid across her shoulder blades. She let out a faint hum, tuneless and atonal, yet peaceful. After a moment, he trailed down until he got to her lower back. The exotic aroma of lavender she gave off had been circling around him for a while now, diluting his sense of awareness.

Before he knew it, he had gone deeper, lowering even further towards her waist. His heart pounded at the possibility of reaching her ass. The decision took place after he rubbed her upper thighs, taking a seated position on her legs. He felt a breeze slew against his back, gently pushing him forward. His hands kneaded those plump thighs until he made his way up, nervousness bubbling in his chest. His fingers dug into the swollen shape of her cheeks, the sensation was far too stimulating than he could handle as he felt something growing underneath his shorts.

Her swimsuit was too revealing from behind. It covered nothing and made certain things that stood out stand out even more.

He had been waiting to be reprimanded for a while now, but it didn't come, so he became careful as he touched the outer edges of her hills. The word "careful" hadn't fully registered until his thumbs slipped inside the loose string, invading the sacred crack. Eager to switch gears, he quickly removed them and went back to rubbing around tenderly. He heard a faint snicker from her, and so he was late to realize he was being teased. Still, he felt his grip melting under the heated contact, unable to concentrate because of the sexy display.

"That's a wrap," he uttered as he stood up, panting. "Don't think I've done this with anyone before."

At the sound of his voice, the form laying underneath the freshly smothered back shifted to face him upright, sprawled out on her back. She occupied the entire length of the chair like a fine buffet. Her dark, silky hair cascaded down her back and framed her sides. Two sharp, golden eyes narrowed down and stared at his sweating face cheekily.

"Not bad," she sneered, placing her hand behind her head and basically taunting him with her body. "Kind of rough, but it passes."

As he turned away and wiped away his forehead, she called out to him and ordered for a drink, which he'll find in her bag, before relaxing back in her chair.

Ritsuka let out an exasperated sigh after a couple more steps so that she wouldn't hear. Reliving the intense session they had, he couldn't settle down and kept remembering the feeling of her soft ass even as he got to work unpacking things from that notorious bag.

Semiramis' intention of seducing was made loud and clear, but how much he could take it on the other hand was uncertain. For one thing, he knew how that sly queen didn't like being taken advantage of. Just remembering how she slipped in poison in his cup one time in order to pay him back for holding her back one time, knowing it wouldn't have an effect, gave him shivers. She was the type to force everything at her own pace.

He sighed as he finished making the concoction prescribed to him, cursing at his luck for having this bewitching lady

Wading through the sands along the beach was a lot hotter than Ritsuka imagined. He had been so focused on keeping the wine glass from tilting in the tray he held. But once he caught a glimpse of the beach chair enjoying the shade of an umbrella, his efforts were all worth it.

Being an errand boy wasn't as bad as he expected, especially when the one he was attending to was the world's first poisoner.

He smiled as he stopped in front of the woman relaxing on the chair. "Your drink, my queen," he said with a bit of sarcasm.

Semiramis opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Why, thank you." Breaking her comfortable position, she sat up and beckoned for her Master to come closer with an inviting finger.

The young man gulped and took a step forward and crouched to her level. A playful grin split her face in two as she leaned in and kissed him in the cheek. That same nice, yet strange fragrance entered his nose once again as her pale collar bone made a daring advance towards his face. Its scent was an alluring waltz of lavenders that spurred his imagination to more stimulating scenarios.

"Thank you, Master," she whispered in his ear before snatching the wine glass from him and taking a sip.

"How is it?" he asked after watching her tilt her head back a little to welcome the crimson liquid.

"It passes." After another taste, she rolled the glass in her palm, stirring it at her leisure.

"Glad to hear it." He truly did. Nothing suited a demoness like her more than a casual drink out in the open. "Do I get a reward?"

Rather than laughing at him, she pondered in silence while watching the gentle breeze flow and dying. "How about I let you have a taste? Surely you will let me drink with you on this special occasion?"

Was she joking? Of course he'd drink with her in such a nice setting. But as he got that and reached for the glass, she pulled it away out of reach and dipped it at the center of her chest. He watched the stream fall towards the very center of her deep cleavage and run down, crossing her skin towards her belly button.

"I made it extra special for you." She taunted him, opening her hands in a welcoming gesture. "Go ahead. Help yourself. Consider yourself among the luckiest that I'm allowing you to drink from such a place."

His mouth gaped wide. Unable to comprehend the turn of events, he couldn't unfreeze himself from staring like an idiot. It was only when he felt that certain thing inside his shorts throbbing aggressively that he found the confidence to step forward. All the while Semiramis hadn't made it easy for him with her cold, sharp gaze. Even so, with the way she was posing, all confident and alluring, he would be a coward to back out from such an incredible prize.

Ritsuka had crossed the space in an instant and tentatively got on the large chair with his knees spread apart, avoiding her limbs and casting a long shadow over her. Her face remained the same, amused and trembling with excitement. He couldn't fully dive into what sort of world she had, but no doubt it involved him agonizing in her palm at every moment. The feeling was already there as his chin hovered above her chest, their eyes mere inches away from each other. He forced out a smirk but couldn't hold a candle to her crafty mug. The moment he lowered himself even further, his heart started racing. Her skin was drowning him in her scent. As he licked his lips and pressed a tender kiss on her flesh, catching globules of the sweet nectar with his tongue, his pent up arousal was growing leaps and bounds. His lips embraced her and withdrew before letting his tongue draw freely along the area. His chin brushed through her soft cleavage chasm, the narrow space offered quite a bit of resistance as he gradually drew himself deeper with every few strokes.

"Mmmmm…." Semiramis hummed, relaxing and enjoying the careful kisses that this young man peppered her with. "Excellent. You have a competent mouth. And here I thought it was only good for talking it up with young girls."

Smiling sheepishly, Ritsuka felt an uncomfortable chill running down his spine from those last few words but didn't stop flicking his tongue. But all of a sudden, a fresh batch came running down the base of her neck, surprising his tongue as it slid itself around.

"If you are going to be a dog, then I might as well give you something to drink."

Despite the spiteful comment, Ritsuka hadn't lost his will in lapping her skin to lick the sweet drink from her. After another moment, his face became lodged in her incredible bust, the very same one he had always been dying to fondle, not like she would let him that easily. The small makeshift ravine proved to be a trouble for Ritsuka as those breasts were distracting him to no end. He peppered the center of her chest, going to her soft mounds on occasion, with kisses as he tried to catch each every drop of wine before it reached her pelvis. He heard her coo and mumble as he went down, straightening up the glass to allow Ritsuka to focus on the job.

Semiramis started trembling as he nibbled on her soft flesh. She had one eye closed and the other eye watching him attentively while biting her lip. The wine inside her glass shook with each vibration of her shoulders. But her high-pitched voice was something else. There was never a time when she let such a weak whimper slip out in his presence before.

By the time he made a slow lick down her abdomen, she had her eyes shut tight, her back arching like a long bridge as her butt pushed against the chair. Her legs started to grow restless a little, shifting to either direction, making it a troublesome yet fulfilling task.

His nose rubbed against the surface below her navel, sending further shocks through her body. The mere presence of her crotch drove him even further, forgetting about any form of punishment she could dish out on him. After another sigh came out of her mouth, he inched downward, passing the waistband of her swimsuit before burying himself in her pussy. An overwhelming scent unlike any other penetrated his nose and rattled his senses.

Looking up, he found Semiramis flustered and gritting her teeth but not making any sign of protest. Encouraged, he started slow, making subtle contact with the thin fabric while trying to make his breath pass through hot and hungry. There was a small, brief purr he managed to catch from her, yet it transitioned into something longer the next moment he went down in earnest. It couldn't be helped after all. There was no way he was going to miss this chance to make that horrible queen sing.

The wine glass had already disappeared from that Assassin Servant's hand and was replaced by the head of the chaise. The poor plastic headrest bent inside her powerful grip as her Master spread her legs wide and dip his tongue into the smooth fabric.

She was shaking and turning. Ritsuka felt the groove of her slit over the cloth, his tongue and lips going around in a steady circle. Her skin grew with each passing minute.

"Haaaahh…." Her fingers reached for and brushed his unruly hair. The wisps coming from the sea made them all sticky that even his hair was tangling up with her clawing grip. But her prolonged sounds only served to make Ritsuka thirstier.

Eventually, Semiramis had enough and brought his face up, grabbing them with both hands.

"Alright, that's enough. Stand up, you've done well already," she commanded with vexation written on her face, which was marked by a red streak from one cheek to the other, "get to my side. I must admit, even with your best efforts, it's only lukewarm at best. I will show you the difference in our experience, Master."

That sure riled her up more than Ritsuka expected. He got off her with every bit of hesitation one could muster, leaving her bottom completely moist. She flicked a long strand of hair to behind her pointed ear and turned her attention to his shorts. Narrowing her gaze, she took no time at all and slid it all the way down to his knees and let his semi hard-on free. Ritsuka felt a cold wind blast through his exposed parts but came to realize that she shifted on her seat, as she leaned forward a little.

Her eyes narrowed and her expression looked discontent when her eyes fell onto his dormant member. "How impertinent. Be grateful that it barely passes in my eyes."

Ritsuka tried to smile at that but any more teasing would probably make her erupt. "I'm glad I have your seal of approval."

Semiramis squinted her eyes, possibly feeling sour from his cheekiness, but let it pass as she returned to his cock. She blew a small number of warm breaths against his tip to get the tool worked up, which he didn't have to wait for long as merely seeing the Assyrian queen's lips mere inches away from his manhood got his blood rushing downward. Her eyes grew as the cock made its dramatic rise, throbbing like an angry serpent.

A smooth grin immediately formed on her lips. She looked up at him and spoke, "Already worked up, are we? I haven't even started touching it."

Ritsuka feigned a smile even though the situation was hot and numbing his mind. "It's difficult to not get turned on with you this close."

"That's only natural since it's me we're talking about." She reached for his length, as she said, "Let's see how long you will last, shall we?"

Semiramis' approach was gentle at first, brushing across the tip then lowering. All five fingers finally surrounded his hardened length after several gentle strokes. She leaned forward and let a small trail of spittle dip into his head before spreading it across his skin, lubricating his upraised length. Ritsuka shivered from the cold wetness, which only heightened as she started stroking him in earnest. The sly woman watched his reactions with an expectant glimmer in her eyes, slowly working her way up and down. It took another moment before he finally used her shoulder for support, though she didn't seem to mind one bit.

Ritsuka enjoyed the long, sensual strokes, but as it got faster, he found his control slipping away from him. "Nnghhh…." He tensed up, and Semiramis' smile grew wide. Her fingers just felt so good. It's as if she was already used to jacking him off.

Faster and faster she went, not letting up even when she could feel him throbbing in her palm. The sound of disappointment managed to escape from his lips when she ground to a halt and returned to a slower pace.

"Hmmmm…" She hummed. It was like an excruciating eternity, him trying to endure the incredible feeling of her slender fingers brushing and lightly squeezing the lower half of his stiff manhood. Her pace went fast after a minute or two, and that was when he didn't know if he could take her teasing for much longer.

Semiramis opened her mouth and was preparing to take him inside when he suddenly shot his load right across her cheek. She managed to close her eyes in time from the splatter that painted her face white. He felt a nervous sweat when she glared up, ooze running down her face and landing on her tits. "All you needed was to last a little bit longer. Oh, well." She didn't seem all that upset judging by how she scooped up a tiny amount before tasting it. He gulped upon seeing her tugging her top down, letting her plump tits free, and smiling with a sultry expression upon her face. "Now then, let's see if you've still got enough energy left. Consider it as a reward for being such a good Master throughout these Singularities."

At the sight of her leaning closer, pushing her marvelous assets up with her hands, he felt his second wind growing imminent. The valley came up and wasted no time smothering him with its softness. Ritsuka's back tensed up as his shaft felt the nice, warm globes pressing and brushing against him, the pressure growing as they moved bobbed up and down. His groans managed to spill out from his mouth, as pressure continued to churn from his groin. Semiramis had been paying close attention to him, rubbing her tits in delight, as she moved them nice and easy from his base to his tip, making it seem he as if he was fucking her chest.

"How do you like my reward, my cute Master?" She let another thread of dribble reach his cock, allowing her to slide her tits faster with ease, the stimulation proving too intense for him. "You look a little flush. Do my breasts feel that nice?"

"Nnnn… Y-yeah…" He grit his teeth. "Semiramis…. Your tits are incredible. Fuck, I can't get enough of them."

She chuckled before her tongue reached down and drew careful circles around his cock head.

"Ahh… god. Semiramis…." Ritsuka swung his head back, planting his hands on her shoulder and started pushing his hips, burying his cock further in and entered her lips. The Assassin Servant was taken by surprise, but he had no intention of stopping.

Semiramis was well aware of it too, so she simply watched his desperate face as he used her mouth and tits as a cocksleeve, the hot rod slipping through easily.

Before he knew it, the young man had been moving his hips in a blur, pounding the underside of her warm, sweaty assets.

Ritsuka let out a low groan as his cock started to throb. His muscles clenched as the feeling of pleasure traveled across his spine from his pelvis. Sensing his inevitable climax, Semiramis jerked her head back and bobbed her breasts to the fast rhythm of his cock. He continued his assault until the pressure was too much for him to handle. He finally gave in and shot an excessive load out. Rope after rope splattered on top of the bewitching queen's swollen breasts.

She moaned as the blast hit her while still continuing to move her tits, squeezing every last drop of his cum from him, before finally letting go.

"Quite impressive," she said with a low, sultry voice. "You've surpassed my expectations."

The young man was unable to reply. He struggled to gasp for air as his chest heaved and relaxed.

"But I hope you are still far from exhausted, because I still am dissatisfied." She finally stood up, without any intention to wipe the mess on her.

Feeling lost by the sight of her closing in, her warmth radiating quite strongly from such close proximity, he was pulled into a sweltering embrace after she wrapped her arms around his neck. He immediately went rigid by the feeling of her soft, pillowy mounds pressing against his chest. Her lips parted and took his mouth within her own. Their hot breaths mingled together in a rabid exchange. He accepted the initiative and put his lips to work, pressing against her whenever they didn't break away for air.

"Ahhhh… Mhmmmmm…" Her moans leaked out into his mouth while they fenced with their tongues.

He was eager to win their small duel, even by entering her opening and tasting her teeth before the rest of what's inside. Semiramis' willingness surprised him, and soon, he was taking control of the makeout session.

As Semiramis surrendered to him, his hands went down to her ass and gave them a firm squeeze, eliciting a hungrier moan from the sadistic queen. The sound was compelling to listen to, and Ritsuka made every move to draw it out longer.

"Masterrrr…" she said in a slurring voice after they broke, a thin trail of spit connecting their mouths. She smirked and licked her lips. "Are you ready for another reward?"

Ritsuka nodded, face flushed, which soon grew into surprise as Semiramis got back onto the chair, legs spreading wide, before tugging her swimsuit aside to reveal her sopping wet cunt to him. Just a glimpse of it made his cock come alive once more, throbbing with heat and power he never thought possible. So this was the enchanting poisoner's exclusive treasure. He'd heard of a lot of men vying for a chance to get to this point. Since he was lucky enough to get her invitation, he couldn't help but conjure up fantasies of what sex with her, the notorious queen, was like.

"Fine then, let's see how well you fare against me." She took her two fingers inside her mouth, coating them with her spit, before plunging them into her pussy, making her quiver and moan aloud. "Come, Master, give me that big cock of yours," she said with a hiss, a hand reaching up and cupping her breast.

He didn't need to be told twice. The moment he got into position over the chair, his manhood was already raring to go, hellbent on getting a taste of that woman's sweet sex. The sight of her beautiful mounds coated with his seed further riled him up.

Semiramis bit her lip as she watched him gripping his length, guiding it towards her entrance, while he lowered himself. She held her inner thighs far apart for his convenience, which he found incredibly hot. Ritsuka's cock was pulsating, as it brushed her slit with nice, long sensual strokes, the tip still covered with a thin layer of his cum, smudging it against her skin.

"Ohhhh…" She moaned, letting out faint noises as the tip entered her, but then it grew louder as he pushed his length deeper. "Fuck… Master… I can't believe you're stretching me."

He couldn't find a good reply to that for his mind narrowed down on the heavenly feeling of her pussy. He jerked forward, plunging deep suddenly, making her moan and whimper through her sealed lips. Before he reached her deepest part, he retreated until his head almost popped out.

"Ahh… so good…" Semiramis squirmed when he repeated the action, faster and more vigorous. "So good! Ahhhhnnn… Mmnnnnn!"

Ritsuka felt himself shiver each time her slick walls brushed against his stiffness. The sounds of slapping flesh finally reverberated once he was hitting his pelvis against her. The chair shook and vibrated as the Assassin's body rocked to the wild movements of his cock fucking her pussy. He bent down after a moment and took her lips. The queen welcomed it almost immediately, kissing him with a fiery passion. Their mouth pressed hard and mashed together, stopping only after a long while to take heavy breaths before resuming again. Tongues entwined together and tried to dominate the other in mid-air.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Semiramis." He growled, submerging his hands in her vast sea of hair on each side of her head. He couldn't slow down even if he wanted to. The mouth-watering display gave him an excessive boost of energy. He watched her plump tits swayed and shook each time he thrust inside her.

"Mmhmmm... And you too…" she said in between kisses. "You feel fucking incredible…"

After several moments of harsh fucking, he took several deep breaths and slid himself out before looking at her intimidating, golden eyes. "Flip over on your hands and knees," he breathed out, a half-whisper and a half-order.

"Bossing me around now, are you?" Her flustered, sweating face made a sly grin. He was about to find some kind of excuse, but she followed up immediately with, "Not that I mind. But you better live up to those bold words."

After giving her some space, he watched as she sat up before turning around, her plump ass steering close to his face, and gripping the chair.

"Ready and waiting, Master," she whispered with a submissive tone, making his cock throb at the sound. She slipped her hand between her thighs and spread her pussy wide with her fingers.

Ritsuka gulped, his hand landing on her ass, squeezing it lightly while stroking his cock. He took a moment to admire her and her slutty behind. His finger slipped inside her drenched lips, prodding the insides until he felt he had enough. Positioning his cock near her slit, he swung his hips forward, slamming against her soft rear. She let out soft moans just as he dove deep inside.

Looking behind her, Semiramis' expression looked like she was in heaven, her face completely flushed and cooing to his movements. As he gripped her sides and got into a steady rhythm, she started moving herself, pushing herself back and away into his thrusts. Their bodies slammed together repeatedly under the tiny shade of the umbrella.

"Harder… Faster!..." She practically screamed, her head swinging back as she slammed her ass against him. "Harder! Faster! Keep going!"

Ritsuka had no complaints. He reached out and grabbed her tits, before upping the ante on his pounding, basically pistoning his cock inside her. He kneaded her soft globes as they swung from their wild exhibition.

Her walls started to squeeze his shaft after several moments. Semiramis showed no signs of slowing down. Even her voice was so loud that it drowned the crashing waves. "Oh yess! Ohh yesss! That's it! Almost there! Almost theeerrrrre!" She cried out after slamming against him a few more times, burying his entire length all the way into her cervix. "Ohhhhhhhh!"

The sudden burst took Ritsuka by surprise. Her voice slowly dissipated, as she unleashed wave after wave upon his cock. Ritsuka slowed down, as he watched with amusement her lurching forward, twitching and experiencing bliss from the long orgasm.

Eventually, he watched her stream slip out of her pussy as he pulled out. The gush that dribbled down on the white foldable chair was immense. It was great, but Ritsuka still hadn't had his fill, which was why his gaze drifted up towards her ass.

"That was nothing…. Hahh… short of incredible, Master," she said in between breaths. "Color me impre- Wha-what are you doing?!" Looking back, her eyes grew wide upon seeing him aligning his length towards a different entrance.

But it was already too late.

"Gahh!" Semiramis was pushed forward, mouth gaping wide.

Ritsuka found it difficult to plug her ass, but it was a challenge he wasn't about to back down from. Thankfully, his dick had been lubricated considerably, allowing him to slip inside her backdoor with little resistance, yet it was considerably tighter.

Helpless, Semiramis was made to endure and take it up her asshole. Her toes curled once he was balls-deep inside her, seemingly reaching a depth even she didn't know she had. The grip she had on the chair was twice as strong as before. "Ahhhhh! Ahhhhnnnnnn!" Her entire body thrashed and was about to slip away if not for the vice-like grip Ristuka had on her hips.

"God, this feels so much better than your pussy!" cried the Master, eyes shut tight, as he continued to ram her ass.

"Masteerr…. Ahhhhnnn… It's… It's….starting to feel good!" Her eyes rolled back as she tried to look behind her. "Don't stop! Don't ever stop! Ahhhhnnn! Hammer my ass like you mean it!"

Fueled by her chorus of sultry moans, Ritsuka's thrusts came even faster, his balls slapping against her pussy. He unlatched one of his hands and delivered a nice spank across her rear, a red smear appearing on her pale flesh.

"Ooohhhhhhhhhh!" She howled, her long, raven hair lapping her back. Hungering for a greater, more carnal thrill, she started meeting his cock half-way through. The feeling itself was sending a rush through his groin.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes stretched out for an indiscernible amount of time until their surroundings felt less like a beach and more like a sauna. In the midst of it, the Assassin Servant came once again, and from having her ass fucked at that. But still, Ritsuka continued to pound away, not letting her escape.

"Ritsukaaa…" Semiramis moaned aloud, her body growing limp. "Tell me... when you are about to cum…"

He nodded, and after a few moments, he groaned through teeth, his thrusts building up pressure. Never in all his years did he dream of having anal with Semiramis of all people. That realization only made things exceedingly hotter.

His cock started throbbing after a few minutes. Feeling the end imminent, he shouted, "Here it is! I'm about to cum, Semiramis!"

Not a second later did the Assyrian queen forcibly break their bond before spinning around and kneel before him. His expression went from ecstatic to shocked upon seeing her take his cock inside her mouth, the very same that was in her ass previously, but it changed back when he felt her tongue swirl around the underside, as her lips clamped tight.

"Unnghhh!" He stiffened, feeling her suck him in at the same time her tongue slid through his length. He was already at his limit, but he would give anything to last a bit longer in order for this incredible blowjob.

She bobbed her head up and down, as she let trails of saliva cover his length, her soft tongue rubbing his cock. It didn't take long for an explosion to go off in her mouth, and when it did, her mouth received it willingly. "Mmmmpf!" Her cry was muffled by her still latching onto his manhood. The orgasm shot deep inside her mouth, reaching her throat and stuffing her cheeks. She looked on in awe at the tremendous amount that her Master released, moaning as more and more of his essence filled her.

Arching his back, Ritsuka felt his adrenaline subside while he emptied his balls into this slutty woman's mouth, shivering at the growing wetness. He sighed and allowed Semiramis to release his dick, his member springing out of her mouth with a pop. She looked troubled while trying to swallow his overflowing seed.

"Hahhhh…" She sighed, a steaming hot breath escaping her cum-laced tongue. Still not content, she licked her lips to get the excess before gulping it all down.

The Master grinned, unable to come up with any words to describe the show playing in front of him. But he did admit, she looked incredibly hot, perhaps even hotter than before, at that moment.

Finally, her gaze went up, meeting his. She looked like she just experienced a carnal epiphany. All tension had left her face as she looked uncharacteristically playful, as if she was starving for more. "I hope you still have more in store for me, Master. Don't forget, I'm your only ticket out of here."

"Give me a break…" He smiled nervously. It was likely he would never see Chaldea again after seeing her like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Semiramis seems like a lot potential to me. Honestly, I'm not a big fan, but perhaps if she came to my Chaldea, my opinion of her would change.
> 
> That aside, July poll is currently up! Come check my page to vote for the next character, as well as to check more of my stories. (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage.


End file.
